


Click

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smile for the camera! (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "pictures" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100.
> 
> Vague spoilers through “Nightshifter.” Written during Season 2.

Click. A family of four, a bright future. Smile for the camera! Click. Only three now, grief wearing their features down. Smiles have become rarer than family pictures. Click. School photos of two growing boys, never at any one school long enough to pick up the pictures that were taken. Click. Another set of fake I.D.s, another scam, another innocent life saved. Click. Accused of crimes committed by darkness. The folks at the post office will like these. Click. The legends are wrong. The camera still hasn’t managed to steal their souls. Their souls are all they have left. Click.


End file.
